We Saved Each other -A&A-
by bree cx
Summary: Ally Dawson hasn't been the same since her sister Rebecca disappeared on new year's eve 2010. It's now been four years, AND looks like everyone has given up, except Ally. When she gets info about her sister from an unknown source, she realizes there's still hope. Can she find her? Discover secrets? And will she fall in love with the last person on her mind when he decides to help?
1. chpt 1 : flashbacks

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" I hear everyone in the living room yell from my bedroom. It's my Brother Jeremy's 20th birthday today, but I'm just not happy like everyone else. They couldn't care less about me anymore, or even Rebecca in that fact. You see, it wasn't always just me and Jeremy, we had a sister, me being the youngest, Jer being the oldest (A/N that's Jeremy's nickname, pronounced 'jare' c:), and Rebecca the middle.

Things were good back then, until New year's eve, 2010.

-_flashback-_

_"Mom, I'm 15. Can I PLEASE go to Sara's party tonight? Plus, Cody will be with me. I promise I'll be home by 1." I hear Rebecca beg our mother._

_Ugh. Cody is 15, just like Rebecca. He's her boyfriend of about 3 months, but I just don't like him, neither do dad or Jare. I mean, I see why THEY don't like him, being protective and all, I just don't get why it bugs me. I don't know, maybe I'm jealous that she gets to hang with friends and has a 'special' guy, and I don't. I've never had a boyfriend either, considering I'm only 13. There is, however, this one kid from my class who I had my eyes on. That's right. HAD. He seemed like the nicest guy in the world, until one day when I decided to talk to him. I couldn't even say a simple "hey" before he laughed in my face and called me a loser. In front of everyone. After that, I vowed that I'd hate Austin Moon, for as long as I lived._

_"Fine." My mom caved. "But please, be careful and call us when you get there."_

_Rebecca squealed. "Yay! Thanks Mom! Daddy! Love you guys!" And just like that, she was out the door._

_Two hours had now gone by, and we hadn't heard a peep from Becca. (A/N that's Rebecca's nickname c:) Not one. We were all starting to worry, because we knew that the closer it came to midnight, the more dangerous and hectic it got outside. Would she be ok?_

_"3. 2. 1. HAPPY NEW YEAR!" Everyone shouted happily, except ME. I couldn't stand not knowing if Becca was safe. Yeah, she was two years older than me, but we weren't sisters. We were more like Best friends, and we told each other everything. So I'm pretty sure if she wanted to ditch curfew, she'd call me and ask me to cover for her. So keeping that in mind, I know something is wrong._

_It's now 3 in the morning, and everyone is asleep but me. Becca still isn't home, and no one seems worried at all. For God's sake, she could be dead! Am I really the only one that cares!? I cry myself to sleep, hoping I'd wake up, and see Becca in the kitchen down with the rest of us._

_Sadly, that didn't happen. Instead, I woke up to my parents sobbing in the dining room, Jer pacing back and forth._

_"W-what's going on?" I asked cautiously, which only makes my mother cry harder._

_My father walks over to me, and lays a hand on my shoulder, a look of sadness in his eyes._

_"Ally, it's Becca. This morning, they found alcohol and drugs at the party, and the last person to see her and Cody is dead. Something happened, but police have no idea where they are or if they're even...alive." He says looking down._

_It takes a few seconds to process in my mind, but as soon as it does, I gasp._

_"Becca is...m-missing?"_

_-end of flashback-_

yupp. It's now been four years since Becca went missing. But no one seems to care anymore. To our family and friends, she doesn't even exist.

That really boils my blood. She was a part of this family, and she still is, no matter where she may be. Even if she is...dead, she will always be mine and Jeremy's sister, and our parents daughter. So really, I'd wish they'd all stop pushing her memory to the back of their minds and give a shit for once.

I walk downstairs, passing family and friends celebrating Jer's party, but they don't acknowledge me, they haven't for a while. See, ever since Becca, I've changed. I went from the happy, funny, but shy girl, to a miserable 17 year old who sits alone at lunch and cries herself to sleep. Sure I have my best friend Trish, but sometimes I'd rather be alone. And that guy I mentioned earlier? Austin? Yeah, he makes life even worse. And lucky me, has had him in every class since he called me a loser when we were 13. I still hate him, but I've managed to push away jokes and harassment from him and his goons. If only he knew what I go through, maybe he'd stop. I doubt it, but hey, I need a little hope in my life.

"Ally why are you always so sad?" My grandmother asks.

I shrug and began walking away, when I feel an arm tug me from behind.

"Look, you have to stop dwelling in the past. It's been four years already, and you need to move on. Just like we did. Believe me, it took time, but we did." Jer says looking me in the eyes.

I pull away, is he serious!?

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" I yell, causing the house full of people to turn and listen. " Took time? You guys literally wiped her from your memory not even a month after she disappeared. She doesn't even exist to you! Any of you! Becca wasn't my sister, she was my best friend, and I was crushed when she went missing, and I still am. So excuse me if I've ruined your lives being depressed because my life is so shitty. But don't worry, I'll be 18 in less than a year, and then I can leave. And None of you will have to deal with the sad disgrace of a girl to this family." And with that, I ran upstairs and locked myself in my room, not caring what my family thinks of me anymore.

* * *

><p>I hadn't gotten any sleep last night. None what so ever. I CRIED my eyes out for as long as I could, only to realize that it was now morning. I huffed and got out of my bed to go take a shower. It took me about thirty minutes to be fully ready. I put on some black skinny jeans, a white tank top with a bird on it, my white converse, and the necklace my sister had given to me on my twelfth birthday. I swear, I wear that thing everyday, it's the only thing I have left of her. I then lightly curl my hair and apply some simple make up. I'm not one for that stuff, but I figured It would help hide my puffy eyes and pale skin from all the crying I had done.<p>

It was now 7:50 on a Monday morning. School didn't start for another forty five minutes, but anywhere would be better than facing my family after what I said last night. So I decided to sneak out the back door and leave early.

When I got to school, hardly anyone was around, considering we still had a half hour to spare.

I walk inside my first period class where my Psychology teacher, Mrs. Phillips, was writing the lesson plan on the board. She casually smiled at me, as I walked over to my seat in the back of the room.

It felt like I had been waiting a month for class to start, but in reality, it had only been five minutes. Mrs. Phillips had told me she'd be back shortly after getting some coppies from the main office, so for now, I was all alone.

I tried to take a little nap, but of course I was interrupted. By whom you ask? None other than Austin Moon. "Sup loser" he said smirking, his goons right behind him. "You know, you could at least skip school the next time you get high"He said before walking away.

Wait. High? Oh yeah, my eyes are still red, but nooooo of course he assumes I'm off somewhere smoking. Please, I'm depressed, not a druggie or alcoholic.

''Just a few more months Ally. A few more months, and you'll be done with senior year, and you can leave this hell hole called high school for good.'' I thought to myself and sighed.

* * *

><p>The rest of my day was spent in my room, finishing homework, and writing down lyrics. Yeah, I write songs, but no one will ever hear them, because I have stage fright, and my parents will never think I'm good enough.<p>

Music is my passion, what helps me cool down, this was something that Becca and I shared. Except, she wasn't scared to let the world hear her like I am. She had real star potential if you ask me...God. I wish she was here.

Around two in the morning, I'm awoken by my cell phone ringing. Seriously? Who calls at two in the morning!? Ugh, probably Trish.

I grab it and hit answer, but when the person speaks, Its not who I expected.

"Hello?" I answered into the phone, still half asleep.

The voice slowly replies.

"Ally Dawson? I have some news on your sister."

My eyes shot open. Did he just say what I think he said..?

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Here's the first chapter of "we saved each other" I really hope you guys like this story, because I plan on going all out for this one. The story line is sort of special to me, so yeah. But, anyway, I'd really appreciate if you'd leave a review and give me feedback. Tell me what you guys think! Love you! :))<strong>


	2. chpt 2 : you're leaving?

Chapter 2

"Wait. Did you just say you know something about my sister?"

"Yes" the voice replied. But I just couldn't believe it.

"Are you sure!? You're talking about Rebecca May Dawson? Been missing for four almost five years?"

"ALLY. Yes, I called to tell you, that when I went to L.A a few days ago, I saw her. At least I'm almost sure I did."

Ok, I believe him somewhat, but who is he?

"Who are you? And why do you even care if you saw Becca or not?"

The line was silent for a minute, until the voice spoke again.

"You don't get it do you? You're not the only person who still has hope that Becca will come home ok. But, I called, to ask you a favor."

"Why would I do that? I don't even know you."

He sighed. ""Ally, I'd do it if I could, but I can't. I want you to go to L.A and find her."

Find her!? How am I supposed to do that? L.A is huge! And who knows if she's actually there?

"What do you expect me to do?"

"Leave for a few weeks, a month, and search. Yanno, ask around, show pictures, check hotels, apartments. I swear, Ally I Know I saw her."

It took a little time for me to think about it, but seeing how I have nothing better to do, now that schools out on a month break due to a fire, I decide that there is hope. Maybe she is in L.A! And if she's not, well at least I tried.

I took a deep breath before answering into the phone. "I'll do it."

* * *

><p>Ok. I needed to come up with a plan. If my parents found out I was leaving Oregon to go to L.A, they'd never agree, so I'm going to have to sneak away. Which shouldn't be too hard, considering they pay zero attention to me anyway.<p>

I manage to fall back asleep, and end up waking up the next day around 2. Wow, I never sleep that long...

First things first, I need to rent a car, because there's no way in hell I'm taking a bus for eight hours. I head over to the only rental car place I know, 'Benny's rent-a-car'

When I walk in, guess who the first person I see is. AUSTIN FUCKING MOON. are you kidding me!?

"Dawson? What are you doing here?" He asks in a cocky tone.

I roll my eyes, taking the opportunity to mess with him.

"I could ask you the same thing Blondie. What's the matter? Embarrassed everyone at school will found out you have a crappy job renting cars?" I smirk.

He just glares at me, as expected.

"Ha ha. Like you'd ever have the guts to tell. Why do you even need a car loser." He replies.

I'm about to answer, when I get a call from Trish. I immediately answer, and turn to see that Austin is gone. Thank God.

"Trish! Thank God you called! I need to tell you something." I say.

"Me too, umm why don't you go first..." she replies.

"I'm going to find Becca! It's possible that she's in L.A somewhere, and I'm leaving tomorrow morning. I was hoping, maybe you'd come along and help me?"

I could hear a sigh through the phone before she answered.

"That's great Ally! But, unfortunately, I can't help you. I just find out that something happened to my family in Mexico, so ME, my parents, and my brother are going to stay there for six months. Which means I'm being pulled from school. I'm really sorry Ally, I wish I could stay."

It takes a second to hit me.

"You're leaving?"

"I'm so sorry" she says once again.

"It's ok, I understand Trish. I just can't believe I'm goin to have to search all of L.A alone for a month."

"Ally, I have faith in you, and don't worry. We can text call and video chat all the time! But I have to go. I'm headed to the airport right now. Bye!" She says sadly.

I don't even reply, I just hang up.

This seriously sucks. I'm alone again, and now even worse, I have to spend the rest of senior year with out my best friend when I get back.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts, when I see a familiar mop of blonde hair hand me some papers.

"Here" he says rudely. "The only car we have right now is a Honda civic. You want it?"

"Absolutely. I'll be here to pick it up at 8 tomorrow." I say paying him, and then walking out.

-x-

When I get home, I quickly pack my bags with everything I'll need for a month. And after my long day, I go to sleep, waiting for tomorrow's journey to begin.

* * *

><p>When I wake up the next morning, it's already 7:20. Shit. I'm supposed to get the car from Austin at 8. I quickly take a shower and throw on some jeans and a t-shirt and pull my hair into a messy bun. I then grab my bags and leave a little note for my family. Not that they deserve it, but at least they'll know why I'm gone.<p>

_Dear family,_

_ I know losing Becca has changed me a lot, but I need you guys to know that it happened for a reason. And this is it. I'm going to find her, and none of you can stop me from doing so. Hopefully, within the next month, we'll both return. I'm sorry for leaving on such short notice, but it's time that someone stepped up. I hope you'll forgive me at some point._

_ Love, Ally._

I leave the note on the counter and walk to the Benny's. About three suitcases in my hands.

When I get there, yet again, Austin is the only one there. He leads me to the car, and I thank him, expecting him to just leave, but instead, he comes over and shoves two suitcases in the trunk along with mine.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I asked annoyed.

He ignores me and gets in the driver's seat, motioning me to get in as well.

He locks the door, and pulls out of the driveway before I could even say another word. Seriously, what is he doing!?

"AUSTIN! What are you doing! Get out."

"Ally" he says. Wow, I thought he assumed my name was loser. "I may not like you, and we sure as hell don't get along, but I'm not letting you go to L.A by yourself for a whole month."

I stared him dumbfounded. "How did you know-"

"I overheard you talking to Trish. And I don't have anything better to do, so I figured why let you go alone?"

Ugh. Really? Nothing better to do? He's so popular! He's invited to every party in town. And he's got nothing better to do than annoy me while I search for my sister.

"Whatever. But just keep your distance, and can you please, just TRY not to annoy me so much?" I say.

He sighs. "Fine, but if you want to make it to L.A fast we're going to need to take a plane"

"I don't have money to fly Austin. I'm not rich you know."

He chuckles. "I have my emergency credit card. And I guess this is sort of an emergency right?"

I want to slap him and just stunt role out of this car to get away from him, but instead I do something that surprises me. I smile at him.

"Flight 267 to L.A, now boarding" we hear the airport intercom repeat.

I have to admit, when we take our seats on the plane, I'm pretty nervous. And I guess Austin notices.

"What's up with you?" He asks, surprisingly in a soft tone.

"I- I've never flown before..." I say feeling embarrassed.

"Als there's nothing to be afraid of. The only real scary part, is the take off and landing, but that doesn't last long." I nod, and try to calm down.

Within an hour or so, were up in the sky, flying smoothly. I look over to Austin, who is now sleeping, and think of possible answers to the questions flooding my mind.

Why am I even doing this? Is there really a chance Becca is out there still? Maybe. But maybe she doesn't want to be found...

What are my parents thinking? Have they even read the note? Ha. They probably don't give a shit, and are happy to be rid of me for a month...

And most importantly, why is Austin here? Just a few days ago, he couldn't stand me, and now we're flying to L.A together, alone, for a month. Possibly looking for someone invisible. It just doesn't make any sense. I mean he even called me by my name, and not loser. Not to mention, he gave me a nickname. Ugh, I'm just so confused right now, but I have a long day ahead of me. And I hope Austin realizes that too, because if he thinks he's just going to chill around the whole time, he's dead wrong. He wanted to come? Well now, I need his help.

After a few minutes, I'm finally able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>so here's chapter two guys c: I really hope it's starting to grab your attention. So anyway, I really wanna know what you guys thinks, so follow, or leave a review if you'd like. Thanks! And I'll update soon c: love you guys! :))<strong>


	3. Chpt 3 : why'd you stop?

Chapter 3

**A/N ok guys, letting you know that I'm changing this story's rating to M soon, because within the next few chapters, there might be a sexual scene...But only if you guys are comfortable with it. Xp**

* * *

><p>"ALLY." Austin says, waking me up. "Come on, it's time to go."<p>

He helps me up and I groan, earning a chuckle from him.

"So, umm...I guess we should try and find somewhere to stay?" I suggest.

His face looses emotion. "Wait, so you mean to tell me that you rush here to get to L.A for a month, and you didn't even plan on booking a hotel?!" He screams, making me jump.

'Oh, there's the Douche bag I know.'

"I'm sorry jeez! But Id be fine alone, and I would've figured something out. I'm not the weak loser you and your friends think I am!"

He just stares at me. "Pshh. Doubt it"

'That's it.'

"HAVE you even took the time to think about why I'm like this!? So depressed? DISTANT?" I say, earning a look of regret from him. But that's quickly replaced by anger.

"Actually!? I have Dawson! You and me? We're not so different. You act like the sad lonely girl you make yourself out to be, for the same reason I act like a jerk to anyone who isn't 'considered cool'." He pauses.

"You're hurting. Just like me."

After a few hours of searching, we finally manage to find a small hotel suite. Unfortunately, it's only one bedroom, so it looks like one of us is taking the pull out couch...Besides the room, there's also a living and dining room, and a kitchen. Seems more like a house, than a hotel really..

"I'm leaving" I say to Austin, who is now watching Netflix and ignoring me.

I sigh and shut the door. We're still mad about the argument earlier, but...I'm pretty sure I'm over it. I just wish he'd be to.

I can't help but wonder what he meant when he said " you're hurting. Just like me."

I know it's partially true, but why is he hurting? Or did he just say that to get me to leave him alone...Yeah, probably the second one. Ugh. Why does he have to be such a douche, and so sexy at the same time!?

'Wait. Why did I say sexy!? No. Don't let him fool you Ally!'

The first thing I do is check the local police station.

"Hi miss, welcome to L.A county sheriff department. Can I help you?" Asks one of the officers.

"Actually, you can...is it possible to see if there's a certain person living in L.A?"

He stares at me and chuckles. "Miss, I think I know a place that can help you."

He walks away and returns with a set of directions.

I look down and read. 'Hollywood fan club association'

"No! You don't understand officer, it's not-" I start, but he cuts me off.

"Look, I can tell you're not from around here, but I don't have time for fangirls asking directions to some popstars house." He finishes, and then leaves.

SHIT. I guess I can scratch police off my list of possible helpers...

* * *

><p>"Here you go " says the perky teen. "One caramel latte"<p>

"Thanks" I say, as she smiles and walks away.

I'm now just sitting at a Starbucks somewhere in the core of Hollywood. It's some time around 11 at night, and I'm exhausted. I've spent nearly the entire day walking . around restaurants, clubs, hotels, clinics, I was so desperate at one time, that I even actually tried that place the cop printed directions to. But it was hopeless. Actually, I was hopeless. I should've known that this was a big mistake. she's not here. And honestly, I think there's only two explanations. Either Rebecca is somewhere far away and wants nothing to do with us, or...she's dead.

I sigh and get up to leave. Not caring that I barely touched the drink I paid four bucks for. Jeez, Starbucks is expensive..

-x-

Ok, I'm officially lost...I left Starbucks a half hour ago, but nothing around me seems familiar. I just walk until...my heart stops.

I feel a set of large arms around me and I freeze.

"What you doing out here all alone hot stuff?"

I try and get out of his grip, but it's no use. He's too strong, and I just can't do it.

The man crashes his lips to mine and rapidly begins sliding his hands under my shirt.

"Get off me! Help! Help!" I cry out, but nobody comes to my rescue. Of course not.

"Shut up whore. Once I'm done with you, you won't be able to move tomorrow." He growls.

"Over my dead body!" I growl back, which makes him angry.

"Oh, if you don't cooperate, that can be arranged!"he says, anger in his voice.

I realize that he suddenly let go of me while yelling. So I take the opportunity and kick him where the sun don't shine. HARD! He falls to the ground in pain, and I take off running.

I can hear him yelling.

"Get back here slut! I'll find you!"

I don't bother to listen, because I'm to busy sprinting down the empty streets of Hollywood, when suddenly, a few blocks down, I see the apartment that Austin and I are staying at.

When I open the door, I'm all alone. Austin's gone, probably off somewhere at a strip club getting blowed by strippers. And I'm just here. Thinking how could I have been so stupid!?

I probably deserved it. Almost being raped. I'm a terrible person and sister! I say I'm the only one who still cares about her, but yet I wait almost five years to search for her!?

I run to the bathroom pacing. Trying to decide if I should start again, but the razor sitting on the counter is just so tempting.

_yes, I used to cut. It started a few weeks after Becca was gone, an it was the only way to take away the pain. My family was never there for me, so it seemed like the only option._

I grab the blade. Yes, I've made my decision, am I'm going for it. I place the blade and before I could swipe it against my wrists, the door bursts open.

"Ally Where's my-wait a minute. What the hell are you doing!?"

"Austin! Get out and leave me alone!" I yell, tears streaming down my face. "I have to do this. It's the only way!"

He slaps the blade out of my hand and quickly grabs me, throwing me over his shoulders.

"Let go!"

"No."He says, as he plopps me down on the full size bed. "What the fuck do you think you were about to do in there!?"

It's really none of his business. I don't respond. But he does...by pulling me on his lap and holding me tight.

"Ugh. What can't you just let me do what I have to do. It's not like you care anyway!" I yell, hitting him in the chest, trying to get away.

"Who said I didn't care?" He says holding me even tighter.

"You asshole! All you've ever done to me is pick on me and call me names. Or have your little possy do it for you. Since we were 13 AUSTIN!"

He looks down. Knowing I am right.

"Ally, I'm sorry ok. I'm sorry I was such a dick. I'm just an idiot, and you don't deserve to be treated like that. Not by me, not by anyone."

"Cut the crap Austin." I say annoyed and crying at the same time.

"Als. Just let me explain!"

Ugh. I want to punch him, and kick him, and throw him out of that damn window, but instead, I do something that shocks both of us.

I crash my lips to his, and immediately, I feel butterflies. I don't know why, but I just do. He's surprised at first, but quickly kisses back.

'Screw it' I think to myself.

I pull away and start kissing his neck, biting occasionally, which earns me a soft moan from him. I then go for his shirt, but suddenly, he shoots up.

"Ally, stop. I know you're only doing this because you're hurting. I don't want to be the cause of you doing something you'll regret."

I smile, a little embarrassed as I look down. He's right, it's probably true.

"I have a better idea." He says.

He leans down and kisses my forehead, bringing me to the top of the bed and covering me with the blanket. He begins to leave, when i stop him.

"Where are you going?" I ask.

"To the couch."

"Could you...stay?" I say, instantly thinking he'll laugh in my face. But he doesn't. He just smiles and gets under the covers with me.

"Goodnight Ally"

"Goodnight Austin."

Within minutes, he's asleep. Holding me close to his chest with his arms wrapped tightly around me.

I honestly think I've gone crazy.

A week ago, if you told me I'd be here in L.A, cuddling up to Austin Moon, almost being raped, and searching the city for my sister, I'd laugh at you and tell you to go to hell.

Harsh right? Yeah, I need to work on my anger issues.

But another thing I can't stop thinking about is...Austin. why would he stop me? I was practically throwing myself at him, he could've done whatever he wanted with me. But instead, he stopped...the question is...why?

* * *

><p><strong>so umm, I know this chapter as was a little dark an depressing, but believe me. It's for the sake of their relationship. Anyway, please leave a review, and oh, if you read my note in the beginning, please comment if you are ok with it c: Thanks!<strong>


	4. author's note

**hey guys, sorry if u thought this was a chapter, but I've been busy with finals lately, so yeah. But anyway, let me know if u guys want more of this story in a review, and I'll update soon tomorrow or Saturday. Thank you!**


	5. Chpt 4 : not so different after all

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N guys before you read on, I'm excited for this one. Because we finally get to see why Austin has been such a douche to Ally over the years cx, well...on to the chapter. XD**

* * *

><p>It's around 9:30 in the morning when I wake up. Austin looks so adorable and much more peaceful than the annoying jerk I usually know.<p>

"Take a picture. It will last longer" Austin says snapping me back to reality.

I blush. "Oh, umm...I wasn't watching you sleep...not at all..."

He rolls his eyes and laughs. "Whatever, but. I don't mind."

I smile and lie back down in the bed.

"Austin, can I umm. Ask you something..?"

"Sure. What about?" He says surprisingly sweet.

I sigh and take a deep breath. "Why'd you stop me last night?"

He looks at me puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Austin, don't act like you don't remember. I was practically throwing myself at you, taking your clothes off. I guess what I'm saying is...you could've gotten laid last night. But you stopped me. Why?"

"Ally" he says sitting up. "You think I'd sleep with you?"

Wow. That hurt..

"Wait, I worded that wrong. I meant, you think I'd sleep with you just because? No. If I'm going to have sex with someone, i want it to be meaningful. And also, I'd never take advantage of you because you were weak and not thinking."

"Wow" I say. "But, if you want meaningful sex, then why have you been with so many girls?"

"Please, that's such a rumor...if I tell you this, promise it stays between me and you."

I nod.

"I'm still a virgin"

I try not to laugh. THEE Austin Moon is still a virgin after the countless number of girlfriends he's had!?

"Oh" I manage to say. "Sorry for judging you.."

"No problem" he replies.

I think I've gotten my answer. But, only part of it...I need more info.

"Austin, one more thing...what did you mean by I'm hurting just like you?"

Shit. The way he's looking at me, tells me I made him nervous...

"Umm. That just slipped out, but...since I'm trying to be nicer to you, I guess I should tell you." He says.

He scoots a little closer to me, which for some reason, makes me blush.

"It all started in 6th grade. My mom and dad had lost the mattress store we owned a while back. And after that, we started struggling with money, which caused us to move to Oregon from New York. I was pretty pissed if you ask me, since I had to leave all my friends and start Middle school as a new kid.

So, when school started, I was all alone. I was depressed and lonely for a while, until I met Dez. He was pretty cool actually, and we instantly became best friends."

I cut him off...realizing something.

"But, 6th grade we were in the same school, how come I never saw you?"

"Well," he says. "I was pretty shy and kept to myself a lot. Nutrition and lunch, I spent in the library ,if not, somewhere with Dez."

"That explains it. I guess. But I never imagined you as the library type of kid"

He chuckles before returning to his story.

"Anyway, 7th grade was when it got bad. Mom and dad started fighting even more, and eventually, my mom left us. After that, my dad started drinking and...abusing me...telling me that if I kept being the soft, nice kind of guy, any girl would leave me. So, he said if I wanted him to stop hitting me, I had to man up and become the jerk I am today. I'm not proud of who I've become, but at least I don't get beat anymore.

7th grade, was also when I lost Dez. In order to make my father happy, I joined this group of guys who you call 'my goons' and they took me in. Teaching me how to be tough and get any girl I want. Dez didn't like the way I started acting, so he just stopped talking to me."

I just about wanted to cry as I heard him sigh.

"The biggest mistake I ever made though? Was passing you up."

Ok, I'm confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked dumbfounded.

"Ally, I never wanted to laugh at you and call you a loser that day. My friends made me, and said if I didn't, they'd rat me out to my dad.

If it wasn't for me being such a scared coward of my dad, I would've gotten to know you better. In fact, I even tried secretly, but you wouldn't let me. And I understood that. I'd hate me too after i humiliated you."

I was now full on teary eyed. "Austin, I'm sorry, I should've given you a chance to explain yourself. And no matter how much I disliked you, I can't stay mad. Not after finding out that it's not your fault. You don't deserve this Austin! You are an amazing person."

He smiled at me.

"Thanks Als. But I should be the one apologizing. I've been a complete asshole to you, and I hate myself for it."

"Don't. None of that matters anymore." I say caressing his cheek. "How about, I tell you why I'm so down? Maybe then we can get it off our chests."

He agrees

"Ok, well, I'm the youngest of three, and four years ago, my bestfriend and older sister Rebecca and her boyfriend Cody went missing. Since then, no one gives a shit about me or searching for her anymore. In fact, a few days ago, i was about to give up hope of finding her, until I got an anonymous call saying she was in L.A"

"So that's why we're here? To search for your sister?" Austin asks.

"Yeah. I know it's a long shot, but I had no plans, and I desperately want her. Scratch that. I need her back. She was there for me through anything, and now it's my turn to come through for her."

He smiles and takes my hand. "Don't worry Als. I'm going to help you. Believe me, if she's here, we'll find her."

* * *

><p>After getting dressed and planning our day, Austin and I head to Starbucks for breakfast.<p>

"Hey!" Says a familiar voice. "Back again?"

Oh. It's the same perky teen from last night. Sarah? I think her name tag said.

"Yupp, just can't get enough of this place. Umm, well I'll just have a small mocha latte and a chocolate chip muffin."

"Got it" says sarah as she turns to Austin. "And what can I get your boyfriend over here?"

"Umm, I'm not her boyfriend, but I'll have the same." Austin says blushing, just like me...

"You sure?" Asks Sarah. "Cause you two are so cute together. But,I'll be back shortly with your orders."

"Wow. That was awkward..." I say after she leaves.

Austin nodes his head in agreement. "So, next stop is the woman's shelter right?"

"Yupp" I say just as Sarah comes back with our order.

-xxx-

"Hello, ma'am, welcome to the Los Angeles Battered women's shelter" says a middle aged woman with familiar looking blonde hair...

"Umm, yeah I'm Ally Dawson, and I was wondering if I could find out if my sister has stayed here?" I ask politely.

She smiles. "Yes, I'll be right back after I check with my boss. I'm Mimi by the way" (A/N OMG U GUYS SEE WHERE I'M GOING WITH THIS RIGHT? XD)

"Thanks for leaving me here. I thought you had to check the parking meter?" I ask Austin as he walks inside.

He shrugs. "Sorry, I just saw this amazing street performer. I had to watch!"

I laugh at his excuse. "It's ok. I already talked to Mimi."

"Did you say Mimi?" He asks.

"Yeah...the blonde lady that works here. She's checking with her boss to make sure it's ok..why...what's wrong?" I ask concerned.

"Nothing. It's just...ah never mind."

Hmm...ok, I let it go once Mimi walks back in the room.

"Alright Ally my boss-" she suddenly stops talking when she sees Austin.

"-AUSTIN!? Is that really you?"

Woah. They know each other? Now that I think of it, they look somewhat alike. Maybe they're relayed? Maybe- wait...is she...

"Mom!?"

His mother? That explains the resemblance.

"Austin you've gotten so tall and handsome!" She says running up to him giving him a hug.

He hesitates at first, but then hugs back. "Mom?" He asks. "Why'd you leave?"

"I think it's time you knew the truth about your father...I ended up here, because he-"

"Because he beat you?" Austin cut her off.

"How did you know?"

"Because once you left, he started to beat me."

"Oh honey, I'm a terrible mother I shouldn't have left you. After we lost everything He became worse and I couldn't take it anymore. But I never imagined he'd hurt my baby." Mimi says, just about crying.

"It's ok mom" Austin says pulling her into a hug. "I would've left to if I could've. I'm just glad you're here."

Austin gives me a look, asking if it's ok to take a break and catch up with his mother, I give a reassuring look back.

They disappear into the lounge room, and I manage to get one of the other ladies working, Delia, to help me. She has Dark black hair and green eyes. She is still beautiful for a middle aged woman in my opinion, and she's very kind too.

I sit back and do some research. Thinking of Austin, I realize something.

Even though our stories are completely different, we've both been through some pretty rough shit and have managed to stay strong. So in reality, _were _not so different after all...

* * *

><p><strong>ohhh I really hope you liked this, and it makes up for not updating for a few days cx. So, yeah, we found out Austin's past, he and his mother have reconnected, and Ally seems to be getting closer to info on Rebecca...<strong>

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. Love you and thanks guys! :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally ; Starbucks ; and if there is a Los Angeles Battered women's shelter, I don't own that either.**


End file.
